


Bezwarunkowo

by ClioSelene



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioSelene/pseuds/ClioSelene
Summary: Po Finale GP w Barcelonie. Koniec i początek.





	Bezwarunkowo

Kiedy drzwi pokoju zamknęły się za nimi, Yūri pomyślał, że wreszcie jest bezpieczny. Po oślepiającym blasku fleszy, niekończących się wywiadach dla telewizji, gazet i internetu, gratulacjach, uściskach dłoni i klepaniu po plecach wreszcie mógł zamknąć się tutaj i do nikogo już nie wychodzić. Nie tego wieczoru, nie tej nocy, może nawet nie jutrzejszego poranka. Drzwi odgrodziły go od wszystkich dźwięków, od wszystkich bodźców, które naruszały jego sferę osobistą. Tutaj było cicho, kojąco... tak, bezpiecznie.  
  
\- Yūri...? - miękki głos Wiktora przypomniał mu, że jego myśl o schronieniu była tak naprawdę naiwna.  
  
Pokój hotelowy dawał ochronę przed wszystkim innym, ale nie przed samym sobą - i nie przed Wiktorem, który go z nim dzielił. Dobrze było uciec od reszty, zostawić na zewnątrz całą tę otoczkę życia zwaną światem - jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że i tak nie pozbędzie się tego napięcia, które tkwiło w nim... od jak dawna właściwie? Od godziny? Tygodnia? Odkąd Wiktor został jego trenerem? Odkąd pierwszy raz go zobaczył?  
  
Zapalił światło, zdjął buty i wszedł głębiej do apartamentu. Przyniósł ze sobą tylko jedną rzecz - srebrny medal Grand Prix, który należał tak do niego, jak Wiktora. Nawet jeśli Wiktor mówił, że interesuje go tylko złoto... Uśmiechnął się na tę myśl, choć łaskotanie w piersi i to dziwne wrażenie pod skórą nie zmniejszyło się ani na chwilę. Rozpiął bluzę i chwycił srebrny krążek, nie mogąc się na niego napatrzeć. Jeszcze potrafił się nim cieszyć, jeszcze nie żałował tych dziesiętnych punktu, którymi przegrał złoto - i wolał, by to uczucie się nie zmieniło. Na tę chwilę chciałby zapomnieć o tej części siebie, która zawsze wołała o perfekcję.  
  
Zdjął medal z szyi i położył na szafce koło łóżka. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę - tak jak wiele innych rzeczy. Wciąż nie przyzwyczaił się do myśli, że to naprawdę nie jest sen, z którego wkrótce przyjdzie mu się obudzić. Tylko... czy tak właśnie nie miało się stać? Wolał myśleć o swoim medalu, bo zdawało mu się, że jeśli zacznie myśleć o czymś innym, z jakiegoś powodu rozpadnie się na kawałki. Nawet jeśli medal był rzeczywisty, to czy jednocześnie nie oznaczał jakiegoś końca...?  
  
\- Yūri - powtórzył Wiktor, ale Yūri tylko pokręcił głową i usiadł na swoim łóżku, nagle nie będąc w stanie na niego spojrzeć.  
  
Wiktor usiadł naprzeciwko niego i nic więcej nie powiedział, po prostu tam siedział - i to rozstrajało Yūriego najbardziej. Wolałby skupić się jedynie na sobie samym, próbował zanurzyć się we własny samotny świat - ale milczący Wiktor na skraju łóżka, na skraju pola widzenia i świadomości rozpraszał jego koncentrację. Chciał, żeby Wiktor coś powiedział, i jednocześnie pragnął, by tego nie robił. Wiktor, który potrafił paplać o wszystkim i o niczym, rzucać najdziwniejsze prawdy życia z radosną afektacją, promienieć niczym słońce i śmiać się jak najszczęśliwsze dziecko na ziemi, i zawsze, po prostu zawsze, mówić to, co miał na myśli - ten Wiktor siedział teraz naprzeciw niego bez jednego słowa.  
  
Może był zły? Rozczarowany? Zawiedziony? - przemknęło przez głowę Yūriego w dobrze wypracowanym i praktykowanym przez dwadzieścia cztery lata schemacie, który zawsze kazał mu obwiniać tylko samego siebie. Prawie już nie pamiętał, że kilka godzin - całą wieczność - temu Wiktor mówił, że zamierza wrócić do startów, ale nie zamierza przy tym rezygnować z trenowania go. Prawie nie pamiętał o spędzonych razem miesiącach, choć były to najbardziej intensywne miesiące jego życia - i zupełnie jakby nie pozostawiły na nim żadnego śladu. Pogardzał sobą za to... ale jakąś cząstką siebie rozumiał. Od zawsze przygotowywał się na koniec. Na pożegnanie. Na odepchnięcie. Od zawsze starał się nie angażować. Wiedział całym sobą, że kiedy ludzie dowiedzą się, jaki jest naprawdę, wtedy każdy go zostawi. Sam siebie nie potrafił lubić - jak ktoś mógł lubić jego? Nierealne. Niewykonalne. Niemożliwe.  
  
\- Nie chcę, byś mnie nienawidził - powiedział bez udziału woli, zastanawiając się, dlaczego czuje, jakby jego serce miało się zatrzymać. - Wiem, że kiedyś to nastąpi.  
  
Nigdy nie przyzwyczaił się do szybkości Wiktora i do tego, że Wiktor zawsze go zaskakiwał. W następnej chwili ramiona Wiktora objęły jego barki i zgniotły go w uścisku.  
  
\- Dlaczego tak źle o sobie myślisz? - wyszeptał Wiktor w jego ucho. - Dlaczego tak źle o mnie myślisz?  
  
\- Nie myślę o tobie źle - wyksztusił Yūri przez zaciśnięte gardło. - Po prostu... boję się.  
  
Bał się. Wszystkiego. Bał się tego, co było za drzwiami, i tego, co było między nimi tutaj. Bał się Wiktora, bał się samego siebie. Bał się zmiany i tego, że nic się nie zmieni.  
  
\- Jak mogę złagodzić twój lęk? - zapytał Wiktor, a Yūri poczuł, że łzy napływają mu do oczu.  
  
Takie słowa były najgorsze. Odsłaniały go, burzyły bariery, które wznosił całymi latami. Takim słowom nie mógł ufać, nieważne jak bardzo chciał. A Wiktor szedł dalej.  
  
\- Kim chcesz, żebym dla ciebie był? - powtórzył pytanie sprzed wielu miesięcy, przywołując na pamięć zatokę w Hasetsu, śpiew mew i szum fal obmywających brzeg.  
  
Yūri zacisnął powieki, czując w sercu słodki ból i bolesną słodycz. Wiedział, że musi się temu oprzeć. Wiedział, że musi się chronić przed tym, co Wiktor mówił, i przed samym Wiktorem. Musiał wydobyć się z uścisku, który definiował jego świat i dawał podwaliny pod nowe życie, gdy jakaś jego część wiedziała, że nie może temu ufać. Gdyby tylko zdołał unieść ręce, oprzeć je na piersi Wiktora i odepchnąć... Było równie wykonalne jak skok z pięcioma obrotami. Był w stanie tylko płakać i nienawidził się za to tak samo mocno jak za wszystko inne.  
  
\- Yūri, co powinienem zrobić, żebyś uwierzył, że cię kocham?  
  
Mrugnął. Jakby w jego umyśle zgasło całe światło, jakby umarły wszystkie cienie - i została tylko twarz Wiktora przed jego własną i te słowa, wciąż wiszące w powietrzu. Tak niespodziewane, tak proste...  
  
To było coś innego niż te komplementy, których Wiktor mu nie szczędził. Niż te ukradkowe i subtelne dotknięcia, którymi go drażnił. Niż ten jeden pocałunek, którym go obdarzył ze swojej niesamowitej przekory. Tamto wszystko było sposobem bycia Wiktora, częścią jego osobowości, która zachwyciła Yūriego tak dawno temu, tak integralną jak jego uśmiech, jak jego śmiech. Tamto wszystko było żartem.  
  
Jednak te słowa, wypowiedziane tu i teraz, brzmiały stalową pewnością - i nieważne ile Yūri próbował przekonać sam siebie, że to też była część zabawy, spojrzenie w oczach Wiktora było śmiertelnie poważne.  
  
Czy oczekiwał odpowiedzi? Jak na coś takiego można odpowiedzieć?  
  
\- Jeśli będzie trzeba, spędzę całe życie, każdy dzień, każdą godzinę na przekonywaniu cię o tym - powiedział Wiktor, wciąż z tą niesamowitą siłą, która wprawiała Yūriego w zdumienie. - Ale musisz mi dać szansę. Musisz tam być, tutaj, obok, przy mnie, bym mógł cię przekonać.  
  
Yūri znów mrugnął, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że wszystko jakby wymyka się jego percepcji. Jego serce waliło jak oszalałe w piersi, wprawiając w drżenie całe ciało i odbierając oddech. Czy Wiktor właśnie powiedział, że...  
  
\- Czy możesz to powtórzyć? - szepnął.  
  
\- Kocham cię - powiedział Wiktor bez wahania, patrząc mu w oczy.  
  
Yūri tylko na niego patrzył, czując, jakby w piersi miał tylko pustkę. Tyle razy wyobrażał sobie te scenę. Tyle razy śnił, jak Wiktor Nikiforow wypowiada te słowa. A teraz, kiedy to się wydarzyło... Nie wierzył - nie chciał uwierzyć, co wychodziło na jedno. Teraz, kiedy Wiktor naprawdę to powiedział, on, Katsuki Yūri, skupiał się tylko na samym sobie.  
  
Był największym nędznikiem świata.  
  
Potrząsnął głową i zaczął się odsuwać, ale Wiktor złapał jego dłonie.  
  
\- Powiem ci to w dziesięciu językach i przekażę na tysiąc sposobów niewerbalnych. Zostań przy mnie.  
  
\- Dlaczego ja? - szepnął Yūri mimowolnie.  
  
Wiktor popatrzył na niego, jakby powiedział coś niedorzecznego.  
  
\- Dlatego, że to ty, Yūri - odpowiedział, choć nie była to żadna odpowiedź. Podniósł prawą dłoń, wciąż zaciśniętą na jego palcach, i obrócił do światła, aż zabłysło na złotej obrączce. - Dlaczego mi to dałeś?  
  
Yūri otworzył szeroko oczy i znów pokręcił głową. Nie znał odpowiedzi, nie w tym momencie, choć przedwczoraj wydawała się tak oczywista.  
  
\- Uważam to za dowód twojego pragnienia, byśmy zawsze byli razem - odpowiedział za niego Wiktor. - Za obietnicę. Ślub, który sobie złożyliśmy. Czy chcesz ze mną zostać? Czy mogę z tobą zostać, Yūri?  
  
Yūri wciąż patrzył na niego, jakby nie rozumiał jego słów. Czuł tylko roztrzaskujące się jedna po drugiej bariery, które wznosił z takim wysiłkiem. Wiedział, że za chwilę upadnie ostatnia - i nic go wtedy nie osłoni. A Wiktor się nie cofał. Nigdy się nie cofał. Nachylił się i oparł czoło o jego czoło.  
  
\- Nie zawsze potrafię cię zrozumieć, ale mimo to zawsze chcę cię wspierać. Nie zawsze wiem, co siedzi w tej twojej głowie, ale zawsze chcę być na wyciągnięcie ręki, żeby móc cię pocieszyć. Chcę być przy tobie na każdy sposób, jakiego pragniesz. Jesteś znacznie bardziej skomplikowaną osobą ode mnie, Yūri, i poznanie ciebie to trudne zadanie, ale chcę się ciebie nauczyć, chcę cię poznać na dobre i na złe. Nie po to, żeby cię znienawidzić, Yūri, ale po to, by kochać cię jeszcze bardziej, choć w tej chwili kocham cię tak mocno, jak tylko to możliwe. Ale jutro chcę cię kochać jeszcze bardziej, a pojutrze jeszcze bardziej. Bo, Yūri, ty potrzebujesz tylko bezwarunkowej miłości.  
  
Yūri drgnął. Coś poruszyło się w jego wnętrzu, jakieś dawno zapomniane pragnienie.  
  
\- Bezwarunkowa miłość nie istnieje - powiedział cicho. Nigdy wcześniej nie wierzył w nic równie mocno... i nigdy wcześniej nie napełniało go to taką rozpaczą.  
  
\- Masz rację - zgodził się Wiktor i ta prawda uderzyła w Yūriego niczym wicher. - Ale ja mam tylko jeden warunek, tylko jeden: zostań ze mną.  
  
Zostań ze mną. Zostań ze mną. Zostań ze mną. Wiktor wciąż to mówił i to wciąż uderzało niczym huragan o jego ostatnią barierę, aż Yūri nie był w stanie słyszeć niczego innego.  
  
\- Nie odpychaj mnie, Yūri. Nie wyobrażam sobie gorszej rzeczy niż to.  
  
Wiatr ucichł. Zapadła cisza, a powietrze zrobiło się krystalicznie czyste. Wszystko wypełnił łagodny błękit - kolor prawdziwego i doskonałego spokoju, którego Yūri właściwie dotąd nie znał. Tłumił wszelki bunt, gasił wszystkie argumenty, opieranie mu się było z góry skazane na niepowodzenie, nawet jeśli niedorzecznie próbował. Serce walczyło z rozumem, a rozum z sercem i Yūri nie wiedział, które ma racje, które tak naprawdę chce go chronić - ale teraz nie miało to już żadnego znaczenia, bo Yūri _zrozumiał_. Wiedział lepiej niż ktokolwiek, że bycie odepchniętym było najgorsze na świecie, i to kierowało jego decyzjami. Nie mógł tego zrobić, nie   W i k t o r o w i,   który był przecież jedynym światłem jego życia. Może był najmarniejszym człowiekiem na świecie, ale nie mógł wyrządzić Wiktorowi takiej krzywdy. To jedno było dla niego oczywiste.  
  
Kiwnął głową. Nigdy dotąd żaden gest nie wymagał od niego takiej siły. Ulga w oczach Wiktora była tak szczera, tak prawdziwa, że zdziwił się, że ktoś potrafi odczuwać taką radość - z jego odpowiedzi.  
  
\- Mogę zostać? Mogę z tobą spędzić tę noc? I całe życie?  
  
Yūri znów kiwnął głową, i tym razem było to łatwiejsze. Chociaż wciąż nie był pewien odnośnie tego "całego życia"... Wydawało się zbyt długim okresem, by decydować o nim jednym słowem.  
  
Wiktor popatrzył na niego, jakby wahał się, czy coś powiedzieć - on? wahał się? jak dziwnie - a potem oczywiście zdecydował się to zrobić.  
  
\- Więc choćby zajęło to następne dwadzieścia, trzydzieści, pięćdziesiąt lat - stwierdził z determinacją w głosie - nie będę ustawał w wysiłkach i nadziei, że kiedyś... odwzajemnisz moje uczucia.  
  
Yūri wyprostował się i popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem... a potem opuścił ostatnią barierę.  
  
\- Wiktor, jesteś głupi? - rzucił bez udziału świadomości, ale nawet kiedy te słowa wydostały się z jego ust, wprawiając Wiktora w całkowite osłupienie, wiedział, że były tutaj zupełnie na miejscu. - Kocham cię już przez połowę życia. Nie spodziewasz się chyba, że teraz przestanę? Że mógłbym kiedykolwiek przestać?  
  
Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że była to jedna w tych rzadkich chwil, w których zdołał go zaskoczyć. A potem ujrzał, jak błękitne oczy Wiktora wypełniają się łzami, i prawie się zmieszał. Głupi Wiktor, naprawdę nie było powodów do płaczu... Wtedy jednak Wiktor przesunął dłonią po jego policzku, zbierając wilgoć, zanim pokonała cała drogę do żuchwy i kapnęła na jego kolana.  
  
Potrząsnął głową z zawstydzeniem.  
  
\- Jestem taki... - zaczął.  
  
\- Szczęśliwy - powiedział Wiktor, patrząc na niego z absolutnym zachwytem, i Yūri uznał, że tak właśnie było.  
  
Wiktor uniósł jego obie dłonie do ust i pocałował.  
  
\- Ja też - powiedział, a jego uśmiech był jaśniejszy od słońca. Potem jednak w jego wzroku pojawiła się jakaś bolesna głębia. - Więc... Kim chcesz, żebym był dla ciebie? Dzisiaj, teraz, w tej chwili? - zapytał cicho, ale żadne słowa nie mogły być wyraźniejsze niż te.  
  
Yūri odetchnął głęboko, nagle czując się najsilniejszym człowiekiem na świecie. Nachylił się do twarzy Wiktora i dotknął jej drżącą dłonią, jak zawsze tego pragnął. A potem pocałował jego usta, smakując kolejne łzy, ale już się ich nie wstydził. Pokręcił głową i zdobył się na największą impertynencję.  
  
\- Mam w tej miłości znacznie więcej doświadczenia od ciebie, Wiktor - szepnął. - Całe trzynaście lat. Kochałem cię już wtedy, kiedy nawet nie wiedziałeś o moim istnieniu. Pozwól mi dzisiaj przekazać ci choć cząstkę tych trzynastu lat... choć nie mam doświadczenia w niczym innym - zakończył ciszej od oddechu, a potem znów go pocałował.  
  
\- Myślę, że we dwóch sobie poradzimy - powiedział Wiktor, kiedy upłynęła kolejna chwila skąpanej w słonecznym blasku wieczności, a w jego słowach brzmiał śmiech.  
  
Wargi Yūriego drgnęły w uśmiechu. Był w stanie uwierzyć, że słońce nigdy nie zajdzie.  
  
  


*

  
Dali radę. Robili ze sobą rzeczy, których Yūri zawsze pragnął, i takie, których nigdy sobie nawet nie wyobrażał. Rzeczy, które sprawiały, że chciał się zapaść pod ziemie, i które miał ochotę wykrzyczeć całemu światu. Rzeczy, które wywoływały u niego śmiech i łzy, wstyd i radość - ale ponad wszystko napełniały szczęściem tak wielkim, że wydawało mu się, że nie będzie w stanie go w sobie pomieścić. Wiktor zabrał go w miejsce, w którym byli tylko oni dwaj - miejsce do którego strach i niepewność nie miały dostępu, a była tylko rozkosz wspólnego bycia i dzielenia się sobą nawzajem, ciepła i doskonała niczym światło słońca. W tym miejscu Yūri był w stanie uwierzyć, że to wszystko było prawdą i będzie trwać.  
  
\- Trzynaście lat, hmm? - wymruczał Wiktor w jego włosy, kiedy leżeli zakopani w pościeli, a świat znów zawęził się albo rozszerzył do pokoju hotelowego.  
  
\- Tak.  
  
\- Tak po prostu?  
  
\- Tak po prostu.  
  
\- Więc dobrze wiesz, co oznacza bezwarunkowa miłość, Yūri.  
  
Yūri mrugnął, a potem popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem. Tak, to była bezwarunkowa miłość - ale czy było w niej cokolwiek niezwykłego? Nie, była zupełnie oczywista. Przecież to był _Wiktor_. Wiktor, którego nie dało się nie kochać. Doskonały pod każdym względem, urzekający i zachwycający Wiktor, który zasługiwał tylko na miłość. Jak można go było porównywać z _nim?_ Sama myśl była absurdalna.  
  
Wiktor właściwie odczytał wyraz jego twarzy.  
  
\- Dokładnie tak samo jest ze mną - stwierdził.  
  
\- Ale... to przecież zupełnie coś innego - powiedział słabo Yūri.  
  
\- To nie jest coś innego. To jest dokładnie to samo, Yūri.  
  
\- Ale...  
  
\- _Dokładnie_ to samo. Na początek w to uwierz.  
  
Coś załaskotało Yūriego w piersi. Wiktor przytulił go mocniej.  
  
\- Nie wiem, jak jest z innymi, ale dla mnie, Yūri, _ty_ jesteś najpiękniejszą, najcudowniejszą, najbardziej pociągającą istotą na świecie... Nikt inny, właśnie ty.  
  
Yūri patrzył przez chwilę w ciemność pokoju, wiedząc, że ogarnięcie tej prawdy zajmie mu dłuższą chwilę. Jeśli mu się uda, będzie to jak pierwszy krok na drodze do własnego ocalenia. Wiktor tak czy owak zawsze musiał mieć ostatnie słowo.  
  
\- Sprawię, że kiedyś w to uwierzysz - powiedział człowiek, który był całym jego światem i którego słowa i gesty miały magiczną moc uzdrawiania. - Obiecuję.  
  
\- Dobrze - odrzekł Yūri i uświadomił sobie, że nie mógł odpowiedzieć inaczej.  
  
Uznał, że to dobry dzień, by zacząć wierzyć obietnicom.


End file.
